full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Tony Killmaster
Tony Killmaster, in spite of his last name, is Fields Middle School gentle giant. A sweet boy deep down despite his intimidating posture he was the butt of bullying due to his pacifistic nature, even though he could latterly sit on half the class and win any fight through sheer bulk alone. He was shown to be extremely wary when offered to become a werewolf and initially tried to stay away from it all until he was critically injured by Chuckie Greene's rampage and is bitten to save his life. Characteristics *'Name': Tony Killmasters *'Alias': 'Murderer' (Insult), Dinosaur (insult), Rex *'Age': 11 (aged physically 14) *'Hair': Brown *'Eyes': Brown (Yellow) *'Likes': Reading, video games, stories, his imagination, everyone getting along, chocolate, girls (later) *'Dislikes': Working out (formerly), being bullied, Chuckie Greene, bigoted people, werewolf's (initially), being called a cry baby *'Family': Mother, Father and older brother Appearance Prior to his change Tony stood at 5'4ft making him the tallest in the entire school by at least five inches. He possessed spikey dark brown hair that stuck up at the front, a very round and slightly tubby face, freckles and a huge build. Compared to the other kids he was gigantic, being both slightly tubby from his baby fat, and also just having a huge body structure that dwarfed everyone else. After being bitten Tony grows to a staggering 5'10ft, which for his age everyone finds impossible to believe. He is one of the most muscular of the TPC, possessing defined muscles even for his age, and is broad chested and has lost all his fat gaining a more square jaw. Clothing wise Tony like brightly coloured T-shirts, cotton jacket jumpers, black joggers and black shoes. Lycan Standing at almost 7ft he is undoubtably the largest werewolf in the group, as well as the physically widest having very broad shoulders and a very pronounced muscular build being built lie a brick house. His normally spikey hair becomes wild and untamed and gains a few light tan highlights towards their tips. In addition he gains brown fur over his forehead, side of his jaw, outer and back neck, upper outer chest, shoulders, outer arms, entire forearms, hands, upper back, lower tail and feet. While he also grows a light tan fur over his upper and lower jaw, around his eyes, the front of his neck, inner chest, stomach, lower back, inner bisceps, hips, the tip of his tail and legs all the way down to his feet. Pack Attire Notably lax about his appearance he has taken to wearing a set of black latex trousers that connect onto a set of lycan toeless shoes, with red straps with pockets all the way up his thigh and along his shin. He also wears a red low slung belt with two utility pounces on either side. He notably lacks any real upper body clothing apart from a black latex wrap around his neck, and two latex black fingerless gloves with red flares around his wrists. Background Tony has been large all his life, from baby to his most recent years he has always been bigger than nearly every other kid his own age. At a young age he would often get into fights allowing his emotions to control him and due to his huge size would seriously hurt other. However after putting one kid into the hospital with the barest of efforts Tony swore off hurting anyone outside of an arena and began to practice a policy of not picking a physical fight with anyone. Still his reputation as a big kid, and a fighter lead many class mates to starting to see this as a sign of weakness and he quickly went from being the schools big scary kid, to a massive wimp who would never hurt anyone, no matter what they did, and would often even breakdown crying as his emotions overwhelmed him. As such he became very insular and private and took only to work and did not have much of a social life beyond what sports his father made him do to get him out of the house. Still it was due to this that Tony stumbled on Zeeve Leads secret as a werewolf when he accidently transformed in the locker rooms during the full moon leading to Tony and three others finding out. Unlike his class mates though Tony at first passed out in shock and did not calm down in the slightest in spite of Zeeve's reassurance that he was not going to hurt him. Indeed he did not get involved in much of the classes plan to turn into werewolves and the more some insisted that he should join in the more exasperated and aggressive he got towards it, denying it was happening, finding it too hard to believe. Still his ignorance would prove dangerous as his personal tormenter Chuckie Greene decided to use his new mental powers on Tony and in doing so finally made Tony snap lashing out at the bully only for Tony to telekinetically throw him through a wall almost killing him. Unconcious and dying Daphnine Vallie made the decision to bite Tony to save his life, and he was rushed to the hospital soon after. Still after having what happened to him explained in detail he was initially furious and even in his weakened state lashed out at Natalie and in overemotional outburst. Indeed he could not fully accept it and ran away from home the night before the full moon, thinking of himself as a freak. He was thankfully found by the Talbot Pack and the Crusaders who after his transformation was able to show him how it had only altered him physically but not mentally. While still uneasy he returned home and soon after learned how to master his new power. Yet he quickly found his new body coming with new feelings and during one rather tense day practically jumped on in an over emotional outburst that he could not explain. This lead to him being put in detention by Miss Potts and forced to watch educational videos that didn't exactly help his confused mental state. Personality Tony is in every sense of the words a gentle giant. He is calm, very polite (almost excessively so) and seems to prefer to talk about things than jump into them. Still he always tries to be friendly, and is very fond of showing people he cares, often going well over what is acceptable, often grabbing and bear hugging them in joy. For his age he is very academic being one of the smarter kids, although from an early age despite his physical ability disliked sports because of being bullied. Indeed his weaknesses stem from his easily bruised ego and tendency to be over emotional which led to him often crying whenever he was bullied or even just very happy (hence earning him the nickname cry baby). Moreover he is aware of how big he is and developed a sense of pacifism in his outlook as the few times he lashed out he got the blame as he was bigger. As a result this made him an easy target for bullies as despite his size his kindly nature made it all to easy to upset him. Still he has a strong sense of honesty, and while can approach things in a very black and white fashion, he always puts the maximum amount of effort into his work. Still he shows a caution and dislike of new things, as when he found out that Zeeve was a werewolf he not only rejected the offer to be turned but straight up fainted out of shock, flattening two of his friends. He firmly believed that being a 'monster' was a bad thing and reacted very badly when it was discovered that he had been bitten to save his life, initially rejecting help and running away from home. Still once he was talked to and helped to change he accepted his situation although approached it in back handed fashion. As a werewolf Tony is a little more stronger as a person, although struggles massively with his emotions and on a few occasions has allowed his eyes to turn yellow in anger, indeed rather than crying Tony seems to have become ore confrontational and as such became a lot more assertive and prone to defending himself. However he is one of the first of the group to start seeing an attraction to his fellow pack mates and begins to get increasingly confused by his new feelings, which was not helped by the special education video he was made to watch after he pounced on another girl. Still he insists on being honest and hard working, and over time accepts his place in the pack. Tony has always shown a amazing amount of sensitivity about his last name, and seriously dislikes it, finding it unnecessarily violent. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Male Gamma Werewolf': *'Size Change' *'Bulk': Evene when compared to other gamma's Tony is unusually large, and unusually heavy naturally. *'Mass control' Tony has the ability to alter his bodies mass making him incredible heavy or extremely light, allowing himself to anchor himself in place or move at very high speeds. He can use this to make his punches harder Intelligence: Tony is very smart for his age, if immature at times, and shows a good understanding of school work, although he is no genius. Skills *'Hard Working': Tony is a workaholic and unfortunately cannot sit still for too long, and as such always needs to be doing something. As such he can always be relied upon to put the maximum amount of work in. *'Judo': Tony has some experience at Judo *'Notes': Tony is a meticulous note taker, and keeps very accurate and detailed notes of everything he can, and can recall things with a reasonable amount of detail. *'Gut feelings': Tony even before turning would get 'feelings' about certain things and showed amazing deductive skills, often acting out of instinctive notions: like when he refused to help some people when he correctly deduced they were up to something. However prior to turning Tony used this skill largely to avoid trouble, but when combined with his lycan senses he has effectively mastered the ability to make near accurate guesses when he lack information Equipment *'TPC Uniform' *'Utility Belt and Backpack' Relationships Tony Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Navigation Category:Heroes Category:Werewolves Category:Humans Category:Turned Category:Characters Category:Talbot Pack Crusaders Category:Males